Finding the truth
by kamiko159
Summary: When a girl wants to know about her father she even go acroos the ocean to find him. Lame!Summary better stroy inside AlfedxFem!Kiku  OCs in there


**This is supposed to be for something else but since it's Hetalia related i'll post here too**

**Hetalia (c) Hetalia**

**Miku, Sango, Anya, Nicolay (c) ME!**

**Story (C) ME!**

* * *

><p>Finding the truth<p>

Life with my mama has been a wonderful one. She has sent me to the best schools in Tokyo, giving me the best electronics on the market, bought me the finest clothes, and of course show me the most love a mother can. Though I still wonder, who is my father, what is he like, where is he now, and if I do find him will he love me?

It was a normal Sunday morning for me, well at least that is what I thought when I woke up. My mama had called me down to help with breakfast like normal.

"Miku," My mama started washing the dishes, "you know what today is right?"

"No, not exactly mama." I said honestly. "What is today?"

"Well, other than your sister's birthday today is the day we are to fly to America."

I was surprised at her words, not that we were going to America I expected that. But when she said I had a sister I was truly surprised. Whenever I had asked her about any others in the Honda family she simply ignored me or said 'You will find out soon'.

About fifteen minutes later we had arrived at Shibuya Station to catch the train to the airport. After buying the tickets we boarded the train. I was surprised when I saw my friends Anastasia, Anya as she preferred, and Nicolay with their father Ivan. Anya quickly took my hand and led me to their seat. My mama soon followed and sat next to Ivan.

"Miku," Ivan said with a smile, "You are going to America da?"

"Y-yes, sir." I stuttered. "May I ask where are you going?"

"I am going with you and your mother. I have some business to take care of in the states."

His face was so much like a child's with the grin he always carried about him. But there was something about him that made my back shiver. I thought about dealing with it later and decided to talk with the Braginski twins.

It was a quick twenty minute ride from Shibuya to the airport we checked in with our bags and boarded the plane. My mama had gotten first class seats for the five of us. The plane was very large and my friends and I even had a DVD player that came with the seats. Nicolay suggested that we watch a horror film; Anya considered romance, and me something animated. We settled on what Anya wanted since Nicolay never listened to her even though she was older.

The plane ride was a very long twelve hours and in that time my friends and I had fallen asleep four hours in. When we arrived in San Francisco it was around 9:30 at night. Mama and I had gone our separate ways from the Braginski's and went to a nearby hotel. Judging by interior that it was fairly expensive but mama never says how much. I had fallen asleep quickly even though I had slept on the plane.

About a week after we arrived in California mama finally told me that we going to meet papa and my sister. We were planning on meeting them at a restaurant at around 2 o'clock and get to know each other. But before she sent me off to go shopping with Anya at a nearby mall she had said that my name was actually 'Mikayla' but because I was more Japanese she had called me 'Miku' while my sister's name was 'Sango'.

At around 1:30 I went back to the hotel with five bags of clothes from America, though many were made in China, and mama greeted me. I quickly changed into some other clothes to go out with and then we made our way to the restaurant to meet papa.

We arrived not a minute too soon and sat down at an available table and waited for the others. And about five minutes later they arrived. Papa was tall, maybe average in America but tall compared to mama, his hair was somewhat short and he had a curl of hair that stood straight up amongst the rest similar to some of my own, he was also wearing a pair of glasses with a silver frame.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura." He said with what sounded like sarcasm, "How long has it been? Twelve, thirteen years?"

"Fourteen today." Mama said, "Happy birthday Sango."

"Thanks." Sango said. "You must be my sister. Nice to finally meet ya."

"The pleasure is mine."

As my parents conversed about how papa has been doing over the years Sango and I talked about things we have done with our parents. Sometime later papa slammed his hands on the table yelling something to my mother about how he should have left her a long time ago and walked out.

"Don't mind Alfred." Sango said. "He does that often with some of his coworkers mostly the British gal. What was her name? Aretha? Either way they don't get along well."

"You call papa by his first name?" I asked surprised since that is very disrespectful in Japan. "I will follow him. I will be back mama."

So I rushed out into the busy street to look for him He was easy to spot since not many people were on the sidewalk but his was briskly running away. I ran after him before he got too far away. I easily caught up to him and I tried to call out to him but he either didn't hear me of ignored my calls. We both kept running until he ran into an alley and stopped at the wall.

"Papa," I started to say to him, "Why? Why did you leave me and mama? Is it because you do not love your family?"

"Miku…" He said his back turned to me, "You shouldn't have followed me. I do love you and your mother but I left with Sango to protect the two of you. You see… Ivan is an evil man. He wants to take over my business and all of its buildings amongst the globe. He's been trying for several years… If… If I lost that business I'd be nothing because after Ivan gets a hold of it he will get rid of me and will leave your sister in the streets."

"Papa."

"I left you two in Japan so that if Ivan ever got his way then you will not have to worry about me. Now after you go back to the hotel, pack your bags and leave as soon as possible. I don't wish to have the two of you harmed because of me."

Biting back tears I walked over to papa and gave him a hug hoping to help him a bit with is stress. He turned around and lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes.

"Papa, mama to watashi wa koko ni nani kazoku wa eien ni nai tame mondai ni narimasu." I say to him, "That means 'Mama and I will be here no matter what because family is forever.' In Japanese"

"Miku… who am I trying to fool? With family we can stop Ivan."

"Yes, yes we can. And maybe with the help of Anya and Nicolay he will come to the same conclusion."

After our talk we went back to mama and Sango who were waiting at the hotel. Papa explained what we had talked about and that he was the fool, not her, and that he promises not to leave again. And with a kiss to mama's fore head he turned to me and Sango promising that he will make sure that we end up leading happy lives. Now that is why finding the truth can make a world of difference.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? R&amp;R thanks and no flames!<strong>


End file.
